religionwikiaorg_nl-20200214-history
Bloedarend
De Bloedarend (Oudnoors blóðörn) was bij de Vikingen één van de riten waarbij een gevangene op een speciale wijze aan de goden werd geofferd. De veroordeelde werd met het gezicht naar beneden aan de grond vastgepind, waarna met een paar ferme halen de ribben ter weerszijden van de wervelkolom los werden gesneden. De ribben werden vervolgens opzij geklapt, en de longen werden uit de borstkas getrokken en over de schouders gelegd. Op deze wijze leek het alsof het slachtoffer, dat ondertussen pijnlijk door verstikking om het leven kwam, vleugels gekregen had waarmee zijn geest naar Odin kon vliegen. Soms werd er nog zout in de verse wond gestrooid. Volgens de oude Noorse skaldengedichten waren slachtoffers van dit bloedig ritueel onder meer koning Ælle II van Northumbria (in 867), Halfdan, zoon van Harald I van Noorwegen, de Engelse koning Edmund (in 869 of 870), koning Mælguali van Munster (Zuidwest Ierland) omstreeks 859, en waarschijnlijk aartsbisschop Ælfheah (in 1012). Het ritueel wordt in sommige saga's in meer of mindere mate beschreven, zoals in de (in het Engels vertaalde) Orkneyinga saga http://www.orkneyjar.com/history/vikingorkney/torfeinar.htm: :Next morning when it was light they went to look for runagate men among the isles if any had got away; and each was slain on the spot as he stood. Then earl Einar took to saying these words: "I know not what I see in Rinansey, sometimes it lifts itself up, but sometimes it lays itself down, that is either a bird or a man, and we will go to it." There they found Halfdan Long-leg, and Einar made them carve an eagle on his back with a sword, and cut the ribs all from the backbone, and draw the lungs there out, and gave him to Odin for the victory he had won. In Norna-Gests Þáttur wordt het ritueel als volgt beschreven (Oudnoords): :Var þá um þat talat, hvern dauða Lyngvi skyldi hafa. Reginn lagði þat til ráðs, at rísta skyldi blóðörn á baki honum. Tók Reginn þá við sverði sínu af mér ok reist með því bak Lyngva, svá at hann skar rifin frá hryggnum ok dró þar út lungun. Svá dó Lyngvi með mikilli hreysti. Þá kvað Reginn: ::"Nú er blóðugr örn ::breiðum hjörvi ::bana Sigmunduar ::á baki ristinn." In het Engels staat er min of meer het volgende: :It was talked about, how Lyngvi shoult be put to death. Regin proposed, to carve a bloodeagle on this back. Regin then took his sword from me, and with it carved Lyngvi's back until the ribs were cut from the back, and the lungs drawn out. Thus Lyngvi died with great valour. Then Regin said: ::"Now the blood eagle ::With a broad sword ::The killer of Sigmund ::Carved on the back." Ook in de Anglo-Saxon Chronicle wordt beschreven hoe koning Ælle II van Northumbria door de viking Ivan de Botloze wordt omgebracht: :They caused the bloody eagle to be carved on the back of Ælla, and they cut away all of the ribs from the spine, and then they ripped out his lungs. Anatomisch gezien zijn de hierboven vermelde handelingen minder logisch: de wervelkolom is een lastige plaats om de ribben te bereiken en los te maken, en er bestaat ook gerede twijfel of dit op slechts enkele plaatsen summier beschreven of aangeduide ritueel ooit uitgevoerd is. Het is heel goed mogelijk dat dergelijke stukken tekst niet letterlijk, maar overdrachtelijk benaderd moeten worden. Trivia Waarschijnlijk wordt er op de Steen van Stora Hammar een bloedarendritueel afgebeeld. Categorie:Straf Categorie:Ritueel da:Blodørn de:Blutaar en:Blood eagle eo:Sangaglo fr:Aigle de sang it:Aquila di sangue nn:Blodørn no:Blodørn ru:Кровавый орёл sv:Rista blodörn tr:Kan kartalı